youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
Undisputed (Song)
Cash Money Millionaires Undisputed Yeah (yeah) yea - Yeah (yeah) yea Yeah.. yo (yo) yo (yo) Uh-huh (Who?) CMB (Who?) Who else? (Who?) The undisputed CMB (Who hold the title?) We hold the title, you know why? (Aight, yes) Look.. Wayne There ain't a cat out green that could deal with Weez' Homie quick like coupes, AH! Feel the breeze And I'm Holly Grove's heart, the hood made me trill The hottest Hot Boy baby, time reveal And I'm momma's oldest boy, papa's first seed But poppa's not real, he don't bleed what I bleed I'm nineteen strong, a kid with a kid And ain't too many people outdid what I did I rock bricks down, I rock e'ry town I puff the best 'dro, pound for pound Now say Round, the boy tough not bluff Yeezy Weezy, young money Squad up Whoever don't like it mount up Then down ya go, I been a champ like the dude Monroe Not in ten years, they still wouldn'ta planned it For every one to fall and I still be standin Undisputed Hook - 2X We can't lose! We been through too much pain Too much struggle, and too much strain This is CMR Though them haterz tryna lock us in We got it locked from the block to the pen Undisputed! Baby I'm the ice man whodie, it's nothin to ex ya out Put the G on the head, ain't got to say it out the mouth With the beanie with the bluejean jacket, metal packin Walkin up that walk and I'm bout that jackin I do this for the penitentiary, holla! I'll stunt for y'all while I'm spendin these dollars! I lock cells like four corner blocks I'm the bird man, I never chipped off the top I'm switch-handed, when I'm swingin I'm landin I thug on the street and I thug red-banded Wipe you off the land, it's a concrete jungle A tip fulla gangstaz, O.Z.'s, and bundoes The tip drops for the clowns I put under You know, I been livin like this for ten summers I'm the boss of the ghetto, black crow of the game 3rd Ward survivor, ain't a damn thang changed! Hook - 2X talking Say hold up, check this out We 'bout to cut the lights off right? Send me some meddum and a joe And while ya at it, send that week down here wit it Lac Whodie I done sent for ya, so it's best ya come I'm Lac Saladin, the dog of the pris-on I'm the next best thing to the warden Plus I'm chargin, two bits on accordin I send words to an old blister, with no pistol The B.G.F. still sho' getcha I walk with my pants saggin I'm a H.B.G. for life, now what's happenin? Fresh Please whatchu talkin, I'm a dead man walkin If we was on the streets then the .44 would be barkin Keep the shank on the left side and the titch right here I'm the greasy outta B.C. that's runnin the tip With the Black Gorillas, petty hustlers and esay's Jeffery Dimer, Son of Sam, Arrogant Nation and O'Jay Now how you gon' stop them, throw away the key and lock them Tell the D.A. it's them against me, cockin Hook - 2X